


Where Everybody Knows Your Name But Pretends They Don't

by ao3afterdark



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Incest, drink responsibly kids, dubya con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7711975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ao3afterdark/pseuds/ao3afterdark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamlen saw his niece getting hammered and got an idea. An awful idea. Gamlen got a wonderful, awful idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Everybody Knows Your Name But Pretends They Don't

When he first saw his niece come stalking into the Rose, Gamlen had nearly choked on his drink, had tried to shrink down and tried to become one with the decor, but now, having been watching her from across the main room for almost an hour, sipping at his own bilgewater as he watched his niece throw back one drink after another, he was starting to change his mind. She hadn't made the slightest indication that she'd noticed him at all, just made it her business to seek the bottom of the bottle of Lucine's worst she'd bought with her precious expedition money. He wondered if something had happened, but somewhere between the first drink and the fifth, when he saw her peel off the outer layer of her clothing and slump against the bar with her small breasts barely concealed by the thin cotton shirt she wore as underarmor, decided that he didn't really care.

He was far less drunk than he looked, but he usually was, and he only hesitated long enough to assure himself that none of his niece's little friends were hanging about before he upended his empty glass on the bar and made his way over to her.

Outside of the armor she only rarely removed, she looked so much smaller than he remembered, and he could trace every inch of her lean, muscled form with his eyes if he so desired, which he did. Over her shoulder, he caught the eyes of the barman and held up his last two coins, jerking his head up the stairs. He got a raised eyebrow but a nod, too, and the coins disappeared with a swipe of the hand the instant he laid them down on the bar.

She recoiled away from him with a snarl when he laid a hand on her hip and twisted her head to snap at him, just in time to meet a kiss. Her eyes flew open wide, shock and something else making her tremble beneath her hands as he turned her on the stool and tugged her against him. There was resistance at first, a low noise rumbling in her throat that was eerily reminiscent of the hound she'd left at home, but it quickly passed when he ran a light touch down her spine to her ass and cupped it. She sank against him, her every curve and angle matching up against his like a missing puzzle piece as he moved his lips against hers, nipping at her lower lip and tugging on it until she drew back with a shuddering gasp.

"Wh-" She shook her head, clearly trying to organize her thoughts, but that was the last thing he wanted. Reaching out, he pulled her onto his lap on his own stool, wrapped his hands around her slim hips, and dragged her down the length of his cock. She let out a high, artless whimper before she could catch herself or think better of it.

She was flushed with more than drink when the kiss was finally broken --and not by her, but him-- and swaying against him when he leaned in to nibble at her ear and tell her that he wanted to feel her skin against his right now, and it made his cock twitch against the joining of her legs when she shifted in his lap. Groaning, he buried his hands in her hair and hauled her down into another kiss, and this time her mouth parted for him with just the barest pressure of his tongue against the seam of her lips. If she was started to feel his tongue against hers, she didn't show it.

It was long seconds before a voice caught his attention. Even he was dazed when he broke away enough to catch the amused bartender's eye, and remember what the end goal here was. Lifting her up off his lap, they stumbled together up the stairs towards the first available room, though it was several minutes getting there because he had to pause every few feet to run his hands along his sides, down to palm her ass and lift her against him until she squealed. When he pushed through the first open door he found she'd wrapped her legs around his hips, trapping him tight between her legs as she ground down against him with little jerks of her hips, and there was nowhere in the world he'd rather be at that moment.

 

 

 

It was another minute before he found the bed, questing blindly with one hand, and he dumped her back upon it so that she was beneath him. She stretched luxuriously with a soft noise that went straight to his cock and left him lightheaded as he smoothed his hands up her sides to her hands, and didn't notice at first what he was about, not until he drew back with satisfaction and she made to follow after him, only to be brought up short. She made a puzzled sound, her thoughts slowed by drink and arousal, only looked up when he laughed. "Don't want you getting ahead of yourself and forgetting who's in charge here," he said, giving the belt that had helpfully been left on the bedpost a tug to make sure it was securely fastened.

"I am," she told him without hesitation. And sure, outside of this room, he knew very well that she could overpower him with one snap of her wrist, but here, now, she was his, and he had every intention of showing her that.

"Not today," was all he said, at least until he tugged her trousers and smalls free of her legs to bare her before him. Her cunt glistened wetly, evidence that his efforts had done their job, whatever she might have said, and he could not repress a moan as ran a finger along it to swirl her own slick around her clit. She jerked against the restraints with a sharp cry, and then another as he used his other hand to trace up and down the folds of her cunt, riveted by her every twitch and shudder and whimper. She couldn't seem to hold still. Made his blood fuzz pleasantly in his ears when he pushed two fingers inside of her.

She let out a sharp cry and bucked up, trembles running up and down her spine and pushing her harder against him as he fingered her until every time he drew his fingers out he was spattered with her slick and they were both panting for it, but not yet. Not yet.

Keeping one hand working around her clit, he drew away his soaked fingers up her belly, past the puckered scar wrapped around her hip, up and up to push her shirt out of the way to bare her breasts. Small as they were, they were magnificent, and his. He sat back to admire them long enough that she started to squirm again, and trhen he bent with a chuckle to press a kiss to her bare nipple until it pebbled beneath his lips. "What an eager whore you are after just a few drinks," he mouthed against her skin, swirling his tongue back and forth along her nipple even as he flickered his fingers against her clit again and again and again, pulling away and lightening his touch just enough each time until she was growling, impatience flaring in her eyes, tugging restlessly at the belt securing her hands.

It was only then, when she was the one seeking out his touch, his cock and his hands and his attentions, that he settled one hand on her hip and the other wrapped tight in her hair and yanked her hard onto his cock. They both moaned as he sank into her in one long thrust, eased by her own arousal, though it wasn't quite enough. He was big, far bigger than it seemed she'd ever taken before because she was tight around him, enough that it was almost physically painful when he started to move. He didn't know if she'd adjusted around him, if her cries at drag of his cock were of pain or pleasure, not until he felt hot, hot warmth build around his cock and he realized that she had come already, just from this.

 

 

 

Growling in satisfaction and a sudden, desperate need, he pushed her legs up over his shoulders and started to take her hard and fast. Hawke moaned helplessly, hopelessly, tossing her head at the feel of his balls slapping wetly against her cunt, crying out pleas and wordless encouragement that enflamed his blood, made him bend her nearly in half and redouble his efforts. She was so hot around him, soft and wet and tight, and the thought of stopping or even slowing down was impossible, made him ache in ways he hadn't in years, but slow down he did. He'd felt her start to jerk and twitch beneath him, signaling the approach of her release, and he couldn't have that, not yet. This wasn't going to be some quick screw, to be done and forgotten, oh no. He intended to thoroughly enjoy himself with his niece, keep her on the verge of orgasm for as long as he could until she screamed herself hoarse begging for his cock.

Hawke writhed beneath him, her hips jerked up the follow him as he pulled almost all of the way out until just the head of his cock remained inside. He held her down as he started to rock his hips, pushing just the slightest bit inside, enough that he drove her wild, made her whine and arch to rub herself along him. He laughed coarsely and bent to nip and suck at her throat until she keened for him, the sweetest sound he'd ever heard, and bore down as he pulled out entirely, readjusted himself, and started to push along the outside of her cunt. "If you," he grunted between thrusts along her sopping wet folds, "want something, you have to ask."

Hawke turned her face into the pillow and gasped at the sweet friction, but it wasn't enough, wasn't anywhere near enough, and a frustrated moan slipped out between the tight press of her lips.

"That's not asking," he said, mouthing at her throat. She turned and twisted against him, her mouth falling open around a wordless, almost soundless cry, and it would have taken a much stronger than than he not to take advantage, so he did. Pulled away just far enough to send his mouth crashing against hers and force his tongue into her eager mouth. She didn't seem to know what to do at first, and he had time to wonder absently if she'd ever even kissed that sweetheart of hers before she started to grind herself against him again, earning a laugh. "That's not how you ask, either. Tell me what you want."

She muttered something muffled into the pillow, and he stopped moving entirely until she lifted her head enough to say, "Your cock."

"And what do you want me to do with it?" He rasped. He was barely able to string the words together. He was harder than he'd ever been in his life, and every second of her squirming against him made him want to take her right there and then, but not until she did as she was told. He wanted to see her beg. Needed it.

"Fuck me!" She nearly screamed it, ending on a sob. "Please, please fuck me."

 

 

 

That was it, the words he had been waiting for. Pausing only to push her knees over her head, he shoved back in her cunt to a groan of release. Everything else seemed to dwindle away except for his niece and her cunt and the every shove of his cock in and out of her, the pleasure of making his proud, stiff, know-it-all niece spread wide for him and taking her until she couldn't even speak without gagging for it. He wondered, watching her sob brokenly with need and feeling her clench tight around him, if she was a virgin. He hoped so.

It wasn't much longer after that, but it felt a small eternity, every moment filled with the wet slap of skin on skin and her cries against his mouth. He swallowed them down and sought them with his tongue, drinking down her panted breaths as his hips started to stutter against her. His hand at

It had started to cramp long ago, but it was worth it to feel her arch, tense as bowstring and shaking through the throes of her own orgasm as it ripped through her, leaving her spent and clinging to him as he thrust against her once, twice more, yanking her down on his cock with a bruisingly tight grip as he spent himself deep inside her.

When he finally pulled out it was with a soft, wet pop, trailed after by the slow liquid trail of cum leaking from her cunt. Overstimulated as he was, he was overcome by the urge to do it again, to see strings of his seed covering her breasts, her face, and, he thought with a quickening of his already racing heartbeat, her ass. She looked beautiful, half naked and gasping in the afterglow of being thoroughly fucked, his own cum dripping between her legs, and, he decided, palming his already half hard cock, he had no intentions of letting her leave this room until morning. And maybe, he thought, dipping his head to taste her sweet mouth again as she moaned for him, with a bit of persuasion he'd be able to explore her every hole just as thoroughly as he had her cunt, again and again and again.


End file.
